ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Meta Menace II:Meet MetaBen
This is part 2 of the 4 part movie Ben 10: Meta Menace: Meet MetaBen. Here Aggregor has kidnapped Julie and is holding her for ransom and I'm sure you know what the bargaining chip is. PART 2: Meet MetaBen Ben returns back home after battling crime to fine his home ransacked and Ship unconscious. He tries to search the house for clues to who did this. On the green and black designed sofa, he finds a holodisk. When he views it, he sees Aggregor tell him to be at the pier by nightfall and he better be ready to surrender the Omnitrix or his spouse and unborn child die. After Ben watches the message, he transforms into Jetray (the Master Control has been unlocked since he was 18 or earlier) and zooms off to the Rustbucket. Once he arrives, Grandpa greets him warmly but he just hands him the holodisk and after watching it he tries to convince Ben to find another way. Grandpa: Ben, don't, we'll find another way. Ben: Grandpa, you don't understand, Julie means everything to me. The Omnitrix is nothing compared to Julie and little unborn Kenny's lives. Grandpa: Are you sure there is no other way Ben? Ben: No Grandpa, there isn't. Grandpa: But Ben, we can help you... Ben transforms into Fasttrack and zooms off to the pier without hearing what Grandpa had to say. When he arrives at the pier, he shouts out to Aggregor: Ben: Aggregor! Aggregor!! I'm here as we agreed! Where's Julie? Agreggor: Of course you are here. You came as I knew you would. Typical hero attitude. Always so predictable. Ben: Where's Julie? Aggregor: Surrender the Omnitrix first. Ben: How do I know you can be trusted. Aggregor: You don't! Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!! 'Aggregor' comes out of the shadows and is revealed to be a robot (or as I like to call it - An Aggrebot). About 50 other Aggrebots emerge from the water and surround Ben. Ben submits and walks up to the first Aggrebot, stretches out his hand and commands the Omnitrix to decouple, and then hands it to the Aggrebot. A tractor beam then beams the Omnitrix up into Aggregor's ship which is hovering about 50ft above the pier in stealth mode. Another tractor beam then beams Julie down to Ben. As Ben and Julie embrace each other crying, Aggregor shouts from his ship : Destroy them!! The killer robots close in on Ben and Julie, but Ben wasn't going down without a fight. He used his anodite powers to attack some of them but they were difficult and by the time he had destroyed 3, the rest had come close enough for them to smack Ben by just smacking their hands. Ben then decided to switch to defence mode by using a mana shield to protect himself and Julie, but even with Julie's encouragement, he couldn't hold out for much longer as the robots began to crack the shield till it was completely shattered, then Grandpa, Cooper, Helen, Alan, and Manny showed up to save Ben and Julie.As Ben watched his friends fight for his life, he slowly passed out. Ben wakes up and finds himself at home, with Julie, Kevin, Max, and Gwen(who is just as pregnant as Julie) sitting by the side of the bed. When Ben sees Julie, he breaks down into tears as he remembers how he couldn't stop Aggregor. Crying, Ben runs out of the house and into the woods (similar to what happened in 'The Final Battle'). He begins to scream to Azmuth and Paradox to come to his aid. After a few minuites of silence, Ben gives up hope. As he collapses on the floor, giving up hope, Professor Paradox appears. Then this dialogue takes place. Prof: Ben. Its been a while, why the long face? Ben: Shouldn't you know? Shouldn't you be everywhere, everywhen, know everything? Prof: Shouldn't you be wearing the Omnitrix, fighting crime? Prof: Sorry about that, Ben. Azmuth:(Appears out of Paradox's pocket) Benjamin Tennyson! Ben looks up at Paradox and notices Azmuth in his pocket. Ben: (Surprised) Azmuth? Azmuth: Yes Ben, it is I, Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. Azmuth: I have heard what happened to the Omnitrix. How could you allow my second most powerful creation fall into the wrong hands. Ben: I couldn't do anything else, Julie's life was at... Did you say 'second' most powerful? Azmuth: Yes. I've secretly been working on a new device for 10 years, completed 4 years ago. The true Ultimatrix. It is more powerful than all of my other inventions combined. Azmuth: I present to you... An omnitrix similar to the Ben 10:AF Omnitrix except for being metallic coloured and with an infinity symbol behind the hourglass symbol appears on Ben's wrist. Azmuth: ...the true Ultimatrix also known as the Metatrix! Its strap then sunk into Ben's skin and encased him in Forever Knights' amour with the infinity/hourglass symbol on his chest. Ascalon then appeared in a sheath on the left side of Ben's waist. Ben: METABEN!!!!!!'' '' TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Movies Category:Ben goes Back to the Future Category:Future Episodes